Memories of Light
by NiuWang
Summary: In the year 2045 A.D. People aboard the Space Colony The Landmark are being nrought to there new home planet Holmes.Earth was destroyed by a war and all survivors are aboard. Join us as we read about this young teens journey. Romance/Humor/Adventure. T


Memories of Light

Written October 15,2010

Author: SyronxLight

**Disclaimer** :

_All content is owned by S4 League which is owned by & hosted by Alaplaya and Pentavision._

_I do not own and do not need to pretend to own any of the content in this story. _

Chapter One

Rise & Shine

There were those things everywhere. Leaves rustled and you could here her pants from trying to escape. "Ukiri!Hurry up,get out of here." a voice in the darkness called out to her as she was running. Then as she turned,her beautiful white hair flipped around here shoulders with a bang covering one blue eye. Shadows were running around, she spotted them on the treetops and rocky ledges in the forest. "Ukiri!"he yelled out to her,seeing that she was surrounded by the Infected Espers. He shook his head and arms trying to break free from the grasp of those who had him. "NO!" he cried in a shrill voice. Then he heard the only thing left, gunshots and the sound of swords slicing through her while she screamed for help. Her face had been engulfed in the fear of not seeing him and her comrades ever again. "Ukiri!Why, what the hell did she do to deserve this." he thought.

x-x-x

It's a Monday morning, and the sounds of alarm clocks going off isn't anythings new to the world. Well this space colony. As every Monday it was a school day and work day for most,which meant to get out of bed. A groan came from the bed next to the little nightstand that had the alarm clock sitting on it. A blanket was on the floor,the sheets were hanging off, and a young teenaged boy was hiding his face under a pillow. Soon he rolled out of his bed landing on the floor with a _thud_, making him groan in pain. Half-awake he quietly thought to himself, "Man,I wish this wasn't a school day." It took about another 15 minutes just for him to get up and dressed in the proper attire for school on the _Landmark _the space ship colony that people are living on since the planet Earth was destroyed due to another war over another pointless thing.

He walked out of his dorm and walked into a hall full of bright lights, in it was a board that people used to find out the news. There were green potted plants next to each door. His was B-64 in C block.Soon he walked down the hall and met up with his two classmates Royce and Lynn. "Took you long enough,Sanny" Royce said while resting his hands on the back of his head, "Shut up,you wouldn't last a day in my shoes." Sanny snapped at him. "I can't even fit your shoes." Royce sarcastically snapped back, while poking him in the chest where the pendant of the _Landmark_ was. "Geez, don't you two ever stop arguing. Seriously your like two little kids fighting over a cookie." Lynn said letting out a yawn followed by a sigh.. "Well, whatever we're going to be late to class if we don't leave. So lets go."Royce stated, while walking towards the teleporter that lead to the history class.

x-x-x

The monitor flashed as he entered his student information on the little panel. It then showed a little, logo of the _Landmark Military Academy. _On it showed his profile,with a picture of him and a little custom biography that he put in. There was a menu on the right side and on the bottom of the menu was a search option.He clicked the initials _LMA_ and it brought him to his schedule. Sanny read it and clicked his current class, which was _History_ in room G-17 in B Sector. He looked to his left and saw Royce not paying attention to his assignment and flirting with girls, and then he looked at Lynn who was up at the teachers desk asking him questions about the assignment. Then she walked over to Sanny and said, "You still aren't done. You know this takes a huge part of your semester graded if it's not turned in tomorrow." Sanny wide eyed had no clue and started researching. In about an hour he finished his assignment and sent the file to _Mr. Cliette's Folder. _Glad that he finished his assignment he let out a huge sigh of relief followed by a little laugh. Lynn looked at him and smiled at the childlike behavior. She walked over to congratulate him and then they both started chatting about school work.

_Beeep!,_ that sound meant that the period was over, as all the students left Sanny waited by the door for Lynn whom was yelling at Royce to hurry. As Royce arrived at the door he complained , "Come on, I was just about to get her number." Lynn rolled her eyes as she threw him out the door.

x-x-x

The sound of huffing and panting could be heard from Sanny and Royce as they raced to finish the mile run. "Come on, almost there" Sanny thought to himself as he got closer to the Teachers Aid in a full-on sprint while racing Royce who was right next to him. Like running day dust and dirt was kicked up behind them. As they came closer to the Teachers Aid they yelled, "10,9" which was there assigned numbers for when they ran. They both came to a halt right in front of the Aide laughing and panting. "Man, another tie." Royce stated as a bead of sweat went down his eyebrow into his eye which made him wince as it burned. "Wow, you guys this is your fastest lap this year!" the brown haired girl exclaimed. "Huh? Lap or Mile?Seriously Uclima." Sanny stated then stuck his tongue out at her. "Sorry, I don't know why I get those confused. I do have ADD which might explain a lot." she said blushing at her minor mistake.

"Aah! Who cares we're done aren't we." Royce said while walking away. Sanny looked at him with one eyebrow up. Then he sarcastically said, "I don't like your attitude." snickering at how he sounded.

Royce walked away and st down. "San, don't you ever wonder how this all started?" Royce asked while laying down with his eyes closed. "How what started? The _Landmark_ or us being friends?" Sanny asked with an eyebrow up as he walked towards Royce and sat down beside him. He looked at his friend who looked very relaxed at the thought. "Both, it's just so" Royce paused at the moment trying to think of the right word, "Amazing I guess. No that's not the right word." Sanny laughed at his friend and looked up at the ceiling then said, "Hey don't hurt yourself." Royce looked at him with a serious looked and hit on the arm. _Beeep!_, "Thank you! Schools out!" Sanny exclaimed as he ran towards a little fumbi that handed him back his clothes. As he was about to step into the teleporter he glanced back at his friend whom was still lying down, "Royce, where's this all coming from." he thought to himself then stepped onto the teleporter and left.

x-x-x

Sanny arrived in a lounge where most people would relax and surf the internet, provided by the crew piloting and running the _Landmark_. He walked over towards a electronic bulletin board better known as _The BBS _by most people. As he touched the screen it glowed. With the motion downward of his finger the topics and categories changed,until he came across the _NEWS_ section.

As he came across and article it read:

"_The new planet has been under investigation for quite some time now. Our reports have nothing unusual and it is verified by our leading scientists here on the Landmark that it may sustain life and __that human life forms may live there due to the same chemicals and other things that our original home planet Earth had._

_Construction on the New capital city has begun and will be completed. We will be having a topic where you suggest what we shall name it. This conclude our report_

_~Thank You!~"_

Sanny closed the topic and walked out of a door to the left of _The BBS, _leading towards the entertainment center of the_ Landmark_. Everyone called it Central Square although it was more like a resort inside a ship. As he walked through he saw the new VR Gaming Room that had just been installed there last week,but he ignored it and decided to go to the Cafe. When he arrived he ordered noodles, a rice bun, and some Soy Bean Drink from the Digital Menu at the table. As he waited he saw Lynn walking through a crowd of people and called out to her waving to come over. She turned and looked and waved back at him."What's up Sanny?" she said holding a cup and non nonchalantly sipped her drink.

Sanny looked at her with a little grin as she sipped it like she had done something wrong. "Nothing,just waiting for my food." he somewhat chuckled at how he brought in food to the short conversation. She looked at him with and arched eyebrow and said, "Let me guess. Rice, Noodles and Soybean? Am I correct?" she questioned him pointing her index finger up with her eyes up as if she was thinking hard about, even though he ordered the same thing every time he came here.

x-x-x

Then there was a _Ping, _which meant that it was almost time for all the students a board's curfew. Sanny walked towards the teleporter along with Lynn. They sat at the steps in front of the teleporters and chatted for a while until a night guard on duty yelled at them for not going to there dorms.

When he arrived in his room, he turned on the little light above his bed and just read a book for about an hour then left to take a shower. "Today was quite unusual. I'm worried about Royce." he thought while shampooing his hair, "Then again. Royce is the same age as me. He can take care of himself,but..." He rinsed his hair and just blew off the thought of Royce. After drying off he jumped on the bed,turned off the light and reset his alarm.

**/Authors Note/**

If you haven't noticed this is an AU(Alternate Universe). My PC(Player character) Sanny is the main character here as you can see. Also Royce and Lynn are made up characters just to give it some edge. This is my first S4 League Fan Fiction and I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I won't be updating for a bit because of school you know. So please Read and Review.

~SyronxLight~


End file.
